


Armistice

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had it stopped? When was it that she no longer took up lovers and he in turn stopped his association with the nymphs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

Armistice

She had been foolish to think that he would simply tolerate her behaviour. He had pride and he had a heart that would retaliate from the pain it felt. He proved to be more than what she had thought. She taunted him, mocked and jeered, flaunting her lovers like trophies. She was cruel and ruthless, every intimate moment; she said it all to him. She purposely allowed herself to be caught, delighted in seeing him walk in whist she was with one of her lovers. The scene must have been sordid and displayed the very worst in her – she said she didn't care. His sense of betrayal thrilled her, his quiet deep eyes bore into her and he would retreat without a word. She had called him weak but he was only biding his time.

When his first attack came, entrapping Ares and her for everyone to see, was such a public humiliation that it dealt a huge blow to her. The other gods shook their heads, laughed and made snipe remarks, and her reputation was tarnished as a common prostitute. That's when she saw his eyes, alight and filled with, not hatred or anger, but pity.

But he was not showing any mercy with her. He soon moved to another attack; he surrounded himself with beautiful but fickle nymphs and naiads. They fawned over him, spreading the word that she couldn't hold down a god, a man, and was incompetent in handling him. Their adoration of him burned but the rumours struck far deeper and were far worse, her pride and very being was being ridiculed by nymphs! Their looks were self-satisfied as they knew only too well how mortifying this was for her and how much she loathed that they could reduce her to this. So they continued to battled, she stuck and then so did he. Their home was a battlefield where she screamed and cursed him whilst he warred with her in silence and that steady penetrating gaze.

When had it stopped? When was it that she no longer took up lovers and he in turn stopped his association with the nymphs? Was it the same night that she had stood by his side, looking out at the stars? They didn't touch but they didn't need to. The fighting had stopped and as he looked at her there was warmth in those eyes and she felt her whole being contract and she, for a moment, could not breathe. Then she quietly turned and walked back into their temple. He watched her for a while then he followed, and the armistice had begun.


End file.
